No Directions Redo
by Legally Positive
Summary: I did my story No Directions again including Rachel being sent home, Glee club without her, and what happens before Finn comes. Summary Rachel is sick and Finn takes care of her.
1. October Verison

Will's POV

I start teaching my 2nd period Spanish class and decide to ask Rachel a question on the test we took yesterday. "Rachel what did you get for number 16?"

Rachel was trying to talk but couldn't. I hated having to watch her struggle to talk. "Nick do you think you can help Rachel out?"

"Sure I got....." I finished asking the last four questions and went back over to Rachel.

"Are you okay Rachel?"She nods her head no. I put my hand on her forehead. "My god Rachel you're burnin' up! Go on down to the nurse okay? Here's a hall pass." I said giving the note to her. Then she walked in misery down to the office. I knew she didn't like dreading 3 flights of stairs to go home but it was better for her than to let her sit uncomforable through 4 more classes. Then went to my desk to grade some of the 150 damn tests.

Rachel's POV

_Why does Mr. Schue have to be on the 4th floor? I can't even get in the elevators because I'm a student._ I dragged my shivery, aching body down the 3 flights of stair and to the school nurse. "Can I help you dear?" Our nurse Miss Alana asked. I showed her the note from . She quickly read it and said "Alright let's see how high you temputure is. You go lay down on that bed over there." She stuck a thermomter in my mouth and waited for 3 minutes. "Well your tempurture is a nice distance from 100 degrees. You're at 104.2 degress. Any other symptoms?" I looked for something to write on. I finally found a note book and wrote down _cough, stuffed/runny nose, no voice at all, aches, tired, shivering._ "Well it looks like you have a nice case of laryngitis. Go on home and get some sleep. Okay?" I nodded my head yes. _Can you talk to and tell him I'm going home and not going to glee?_ I scribbled down on the notebook. "I'll talk to him now okay."

"Will, I'm sending your student Rachel Berry home. It looks like she has a nice case of laryngitis. She asked me to tell her that she's not coming to glee this afternoon. Okay thanks Will." Then she looked over at me. "Do you have a way home?" I nodded yes becuase I had my car. "Alright well you can head on out. A word of adivce take 2 Motrin every 3 hours to bring your fever down." I nodded my head in thanks. I dragged my body to my locker and went out to my car. I drove home, changed into sweats, took some motrin, and went to sleep.

Will's POV

Later that afternoon I walked into the glee club's usual Wednesday rehearsal but this time all of them looked confused.

"Alright guys time to start rehearsal." I said as I walked into the rehearsal room.

"But what about Rachel?" Artie asked with a confused look on his face. "We can't start without her."

"Look guys Rachel's not coming today."

"Don't tell me she left to do another musical." Mercedes said with her diva attitude voice.

"Not this time. She's not feeling very well."

"You made me come with a bad cold and I almost ruined my Mark Jacob's collection jacket because you wanted me sneeze in my sleeve. Why does she get to use illness as an excuse?" Kurt said.

"Kurt for one thing you gave half of us that cold by not sneezing in the jacket and two you had a voice. Sure it was probably hard to sing through it but you made it."

"See? If I can she can." He said back.

"Alright lookguys she has laryngitis so its pretty hard to even talk for her. End of disscussion. Now today we're gonna do Somebody to Love rehearsal. But before I get to that I wanna tell you guys what we'll do in the event were performing and 1 of you is really sick,injured or just can't make it due to an emergency. If Rachel's the lead can' come then Tina will take her place. Say Tina's the lead and she can't come Mercedes comes in. And if Mercedes is leading then Rachel will go on. For the boys If Finn's the lead and gets sick then Artie will go on. Artie's the lead Kurt goes on. Kurt's the lead then Finn goes on. So Tina you're doing Rachel's part."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. If we want this to work we have to learn to do this with different situations like this."

"I-I'm on it Mr. Schues-Schuester."

Rehearsal went really well. But I could see Finn's awkwardness on Finn's face not having Rachel beside him for the female leads. But I thought Tina did very well for her first try. After rehearsal Finn stayed behind.

"Hey Finn." I said.

"Mr. Schue. What's do you think would be the best any to make Rachel feel better?"

"You know if Rachel is allergic to flowers or not?'

"Ya she can't stop sneezing when she's around flowers for a while."

"Get her an incantation and write a cute little note."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I'm gonna head out."

"Alright later Finn."

Rachel's POV

I feel like crap. I can't talk at all let alone sing. I barely had the energy to change into my NYC sweats and pink t-shirt. Now I just wish my dads would stop texting me. I get my Samsung and then texted this

_Papa. Plz stop txting me. Trying 2 sleep._ Send to Papa.

_Little star y r u sleeping?_

_Dont feel good._

_R u sic?_

_Just a cold_

_Do u have a fever?_

_Slight 99.2 _I had to lie if I didn't want them to come home. They'd take the first plane if they knew my temourture was 103.4

_We'll come back from la if you need us ok?_

_Night papa_

_Goodnight little star._

After the texts I heard a knock at my back door. I coughed a few times as I walked back to the door. While I prayed for my nose not to run for whoever was here. I opened the door and saw my best friend Finn wiht an incartnation.

"Hey I missed you at glee. Mr. Schue said you weren't feeling well. So I wanted to ya know check on you."

I walked as fast as I could drag my body back to my bedroom and got a notebook so I could talk. _You wanna come in?_

'Thanks. So how are you feeling?"

_Tired and cold. _I wrote back.

"Wanna go back to bed?" He asked the question I had been hoping for. I really wanted to go back to sleep.

_Yah._

"Come I'll tuck you in." Finn walked me back to my pink bedroom and held the covers up like a gentleman. Then put my teddy bear named Star beside me. And finally put my light pink comforter and bright red blanket around me. I turned over to the notebook and wrote _Lay with me._

"Okay." Then he got under the comforter and held me.

I slept for a while until Finn woke me with a tray of food that had chicken noodle soup and apple juice. "Rachel. Rachel wake up. You need to get some liquids in you." he said kinda shaking me.

_What time is it? _I wrote sloppy due to sleeping.

"It's almost quarter after 6." Then he spoon fed me my soup. "I know what'll make you feel better. Wanna listen to one of your CDs?"

I nodded my head. "Which one?"

_Next to Normal Disc 2. _Finn went over to my CDs. While he was doing that I blowed my running nose. Then, I closed my eyes and drifted off as Song of Forgetting played. I slept for a little while and then felt tis tingle in my chest. I started coughing. I started and couldn't stop. Air in, air coughed out immediately. After a few times Finn came in and held me until I finally stopped. "You okay?"I nodded my head no. "What hurts?" I pointed to my throat. "Your throat hurts?" I nodded yes. "Let me make it better." Finn started kissing me on the neck and worked his way up to my lips. "Feel better?" I nodded yes and kissed him back on his cheek.

I turned to my notebook and wrote something I was ready to tell him. _I love you._

Then he went over to the incartnation he gave me earlier and got out a note cleaverly hidden in the pedals that said _I love you Rachel Berry._ I patted my hand on the bed signaling him to lay down. He got the message and fell asleep with me.


	2. June Verison

**A/N: Rachel know her mother is Shelby. Jesse is a permanent part of ND. Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, and Rachel are all good friends. **

Rachel was not feeling well as she entered her 2nd period Spanish class. Her face was pale, and she was exhausted. Her throat felt like it had a knife in it; her stomach wouldn't stop turning; her head felt like it was filled with cement; and she felt like she had been hit by a bus many times. She hadn't even bothered to put on her normal clothes. She put on a pair of blank yoga pants and a comfortable, pink long-sleeved t-shirt.

She was practically asleep on her table by the time Kurt, Brittany, and Mercedes showed up. "Chica, you look so ill," Kurt said when he first caught sight at Rachel.

"What's that mean?" Brittany asked.

"He thinks I look sick," Rachel rasped while pulling out the homework Mr. Schuester asked for.

"You do look like you're not feeling well; and your voice doesn't sound right, Rach," Mercedes said sitting down in her chair retrieving her homework.

"I wish I could go home, but my dads are in LA for business and my mom's free period isn't for another hour."

Mr. Schuester walked around collecting the homework from each table. He stopped when he reached his glee kids table. He grabbed the homework and turned to go on until he saw Rachel's pale face. "Rachel, are you ok?"he asked as he put his frigid hand on her burning forehead. He pulled out a notepad, tore off a page, and gave it her. "Go to the nurse's office and have her check your temperature. If you have a fever, go home and get some rest. I think we can be okay without you in glee today." Rachel was too tired to care about what he said and went down to the office.

Rachel walked down to the new nurse's office. The new nurse, Miss Alana Joyclyn, saw her note and took it from her. Miss Joyclyn put her plam on Rachel's forehead and said, "It feels like you have a fever. Let's take a look. You can lay down on the bed."

Rachel willingly laid down as a thermometer was placed in her mouth. "Hmm 102. Is there anyone who can pick you up and take you home?"

"My mom has her free period during third."

"I'll give her a call. Just stay here and rest a little." Miss Joyclyn put a small blanket over Rachel, turned off the light, and left for her main office.

An hour later Shelby came and picked up her daughter from the nurse's office. They rode in silence since Rachel' s voice couldn't handle conversation.

"No, baby girl, get in my bed. You're uncomfortable enough. You should at least have somewhere comfortable to rest. If its the same flu some of my Vocal Adrenaline kids have, you're gonna want the most comfort you can get." Shelby said when her daughter was laying down on the couch she normally slept on. "Come on." With that, Rachel was tucked safely into bed while Shelby went back to Carmel.

- Meanwhile at McKinley High three hours later-

Artie and Tina were shocked when they were the first ones in glee club that afternoon. Normally, Rachel would already be there putting up the desks from the music class and replacing them with chairs. Now, Mr. Schuester was just moving the desks to the side and looking for the chairs.

"Where's Rachel, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked showing him where the chairs were.

"At home, hopefully, asleep."

"Did she have another diva-fit?" Artie caustiously asked looking for his gutair.

"No, she was running a 102 degree fever during 2nd period; and I sent her home."

Suddenly, Jesse appeared from a dark corner. "Last night when we were talking, she kept sneezing and she said she wasn't feeling well."

"So Rach is sick?" Finn asked appearing from the doorway.

"Yeah, it looks like she has the flu that's been going around VA," Jesse commented.

Finn sat back during rehearsal thinking about how he could make the girl he loved feel better. Glee dragged on and on until it was finally over. Finally it was 4:00 and Finn headed over to Rachel's house.

-meanwhile across town in Shelby's apartment-

Rachel had been asleep since her mom brought her to her apartment. She was awaken by a text message from Finn and an earlier text from Shelby.

_Rach were r u? u arn't answering ur door_

Rachel laughed because only Finn would text her to open the door.

_Finn, I'm not at my house. I'm at my mom's apartment._

She moved onto the next text.

_Check your tempeture for me? Tell me how you feel._

Rachel grabbed the thermometer her mom left on the table.

She texted back _It went up 103.4 and i still feel terrible_

As soon as she responed, Shelby texted back _Poor Baby. I'm cutting rehearsal tonight_

_Mom don't cancel your rehearsal for me_

_Baby, I can't leave you alone until 9 when you're this sick but I'll end at 6:00 fair deal?_

_fine_

_There's some popscicles for your throat in the freezer_

_:)_

_Night baby girl_

_Night mommy_

Rachel snuggled back under the dark purple comforter on her mother's bed, searching for some heat to keep her warm. She drifted to sleep when she finally found some heat until there was a rapping on the front door.

She tied her hair into a sloppy ponytail and went to the front door. "Finn, what are you doing here?" she asked before she was cut off by a coughing fit.

"I heard you were sick, so I figured you'd wanna get caught up," he said showing her the algebra, English, music, and chemisty textbooks in his backpack.

"Thanks," she rasped. Rachel was certianly curious how he got all her books but decided against asking since her voice could barely utter thanks.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed." Finn lifted the comforter like a gentleman as Rachel got underneath it.

"Sleepy," she said as she laid back down.

"Night, Rach." But she was asleep before she could respond.

He considered leaving when he realized she would probably sleep the rest of the time he was there. But instead of leaving right away he headed for the tiny apartment kitchen.

There first thing he notice was the tea bags on the table. He may have been an idoit but he did know how to make tea without burning down the house. He made her a fresh mug and left it on the bedside table. He also left a note beside it. He kissed her warm forehead. Then he left.

- About an hour later-O

Shelby came home to see her daughter still asleep in her bedroom. Shelby touched Rachel's forehead, only to reveal she was burning up. The thermometer revealed she still had a fever of 103.

SHe looked over at the note. Who had been in her apartment? Shelby knew it wasn't her business but she opened the note anyway.

It read,_ Rach, I wanted to say this in person but since you probably won't be awake long enough to hear I'll just write it here. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. I have every since roped me into glee club. I hope you feel beter and I'll see you soon_

_~Finnagen Maxwell Hudson._

_My little girl's got a boyfriend. She's really grown up in 16 years._

_-_Two hours later-

Rachel awoke to see the note. Once she read it, she kissed it over and over again. She finally had the boy.

**Okay guys I know I've writtin this story three times but I'm using this to show how I've grown as a writer. Look at all three version and tell me what you think.**

**~LP**


End file.
